


The Call

by Colt_kun



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, M/M, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colt_kun/pseuds/Colt_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny said that the once and future king would return when called. He won't without his wizard at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some of my older works to archive them. J asked for a "massive crossover" in a short fic.
> 
> This was a drabbling written at stupid o clock in the morning, but still one of my favorites for the idea.

He had been a prince then too, in the earliest life he could remember. A prince, and then a king. The once and future king, he was declared.

He had a wizard at his side, who’s magic made everyone else’s look laughable. Sometimes, he liked to think that all of the magic-users and all of the mutants in the world descended from that one, powerful wizard he called  _his._

They fought shoulder to shoulder, two sides of the same coin. His kingdom was built between the two of them, one that would turn into legends told for generations upon generations. They played their parts in court, did their duty on the field, and found happiness with each other. The king and the wizard.

But then he died. Died in battle, taken down in defense of his kingdom. His wizard held him as he started to let go of life, whispering magic into the promised destiny that he would be called back again when he was needed.

“Only if you come too,” he gasped out. "I won't, unless you come back too." The shy smile faltered on his beloved’s face as he struggled to hold the serious face of ‘the greatest wizard of all time’.

“Of course, sire.” Lips pressed to his forehead as he murmured, "I'll answer the call too."

That spell worked. The once and future king would return when the call was given - to fight and protect. They both would.

It was bitterly unfair when his love was reborn as his little brother.  When he held him the first time, a boy with a man's memories, he thought destiny had a very, very sarcastic way of working.

They were young, too young for the war. The government wouldn't let him fight because he was a child in their eyes. So he did his duty, protect those he could; his reborn beloved and two new sisters. Then they were called to fight another war, in another world. He even held his own sword again. …the lion was a surprise.

King once again, with his wizard at his side. A whole lifetime passed where he couldn’t touch, couldn’t even look - just to somehow die young again.

Magic touched them both in another life, but it was horribly unfair that fate kept them separated.

He recognized the other as a child, but it was recognition without a reason why inside a small shop as he was fitted for his uniform. They fought on opposite sides of  _that_ war.

He had made wrong choices then - several wrong choices. He wasn’t the hero that time. In fact, he was almost the undoing of the world. But his beautiful wizard stepped forward and sacrificed himself. He paid the price for his own pride, and didn't remember until it was far too late. The right choices at the end saved the both of them, but would not bring them together again. Not in that lifetime.

Now here he was, a prince once again, with his wizard fighting at his side.  _Really_ at his side, where he belonged. When they were introduced, eyes meeting eyes, the once and future king awoke. This time, the prince swore, this time - he wasn't letting go.

He tightened his arm around the warm body next to him.

"Teddy?" Billy’s sleep-hazed voice mumbled.

Teddy stirred out of his post dream haze, turning his attention to the dark head of hair resting on his bare chest. “What’s up Bee?” he asked tenderly.

"I can hear you thinking." Billy nuzzled Teddy’s collarbone, then kissed it.

"You can, can you," Teddy teased.

"Yeah, there’s a rusty grinding noise… ggggrr-ggggr-" Billy’s imitation was cut short by Teddy’s laughter.

"I just had a weird dream, that’s all," Teddy said into Billy’s dark hair.

"What kind of dream?" Billy asked with a sigh, already settling back in.

"Oh… an old, recurring one."

Billy hummed, not really listening. Teddy smiled.

Whoever he was reborn as -  _whatever_ he was reborn as - to fulfill any of the duties he was called to do, he knew he would answer the call. He would do his duty, achieve his destiny.

As long as he had his wizard at his side.


End file.
